powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Physiology
Power to possess the traits and powers of mythic god-like beings or mimic the ones from mythology. The godly variation of Mythic Physiology. Can be the result of Ascension. Also Called *Transcendent Mimicry *Almighty Mimicry/Physiology *Deity Mimicry/Physiology *Divine Mimicry/Physiology *God Mimicry/Physiology *Godly Mimicry/Physiology *Godhood/Goddesshood Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities Users with this ability will enter a plane of higher existence, gain the traits/powers of Transcendent Life Forms, and become God-Like Beings. When accomplished, the user gain incredible abilities, the most obvious would be an intelligence that surpasses nearly every form of physical life. This would give the user the ability to create technology so advanced that certain lower forms of life would believe it to be of magical nature. For example, a children's toy built by this said being could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. Another common ability would be Immortality of course, along with an Ethereal Body, and Chronolock, the ability to exist outside of Time and Space. Such creatures would be Angels, Demons, Faeries, Nephilim, Mythic Gods, and other creatures related to Divine Nature. Mythological Mimicry User with this ability can use the powers of a god or goddess from mythology. For example, if someone wanted to gain the power of Zeus, they would gain Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, and Asterokinesis (possibly). This goes without saying that while the user can become incredibly powerful once mastered, it also shares the same weakness as Mythological Mimicry, it is limited by the amount of knowledge concerning them. Users with this power will be weaker than those who wield the "true" version of this power. Applications Although there are many "gods" and many powers, there are many abilities that they share: * Cosmic Awareness * Ethereal Physiology ** Chronolock ** Enhanced Regeneration ** Extrasensory Perception ** Higher Consciousness ** Immortality ** Invulnerability ** Shapeshifting ** Supernatural Condition * Ethereal Manipulation ** Magic/Mysticism *** Aura Manipulation *** Dream Manipulation *** Energy Manipulation *** Healing *** Resurrection *** Superpower Manipulation *** Telekinesis *** Teleportation *** Space-Time Manipulation Besides these powers: If the user gains this power through Mythical Mimicry, the user gains a set of unique powers depending on the domain of the mimicked "deity". Variations * Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology * Cosmic Entity Physiology ** Collective Entity Physiology ** Dimensional Entity Physiology ** Temporal Entity Physiology * Four Symbols Physiology * Primordial Deity Physiology * Transcendent Machine Physiology Mythical Mimicry Variations * Aboriginal Deity Physiology * African Deity Physiology * Altaic Deity Physiology * Armenian Deity Physiology * Arab Deity Physiology * Archangel Physiology * Archdemon Physiology * Aztec Deity Physiology * Canaanite Deity Physiology * Celtic Deity Physiology * Chinese Deity Physiology * Egyptian Deity Physiology * Finnish Deity Physiology * Greek Deity Physiology ** Daimon Physiology ** Protogenoi Physiology ** Titan Physiology * Guarani Deity Physiology * Hindu Deity Physiology * Inca Deity Physiology * Mayan Deity Physiology * Mesopotamian Deity Physiology * Native American Deity Physiology * Norse Deity Physiology * Oceanic Deity Physiology * Orisha Physiology * Philippine Deity Physiology * Roman Deity Physiology * Shinto Deity Physiology * Siberian Deity Physiology * Slavic Deity Physiology * Vodou Deity Physiology * Yorùbá Deity Physiology * Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Associations * Demigod Physiology * Prayer Empowerment * Worship Empowerment User may also gain either: * Nigh Omnipotence * Nigh-Omniscience Or: * Omnipotence * Omnipresence * Omniscience Known Users Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Divine Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation